


We made these memories for ourselves

by Zelshamada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempt at Humor, Demisexuality, Epic Friendship, Los Merodeadores son YouTubers famosos, M/M, Viaje por Europa, World Travel, YouTubers - Freeform, jily, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelshamada/pseuds/Zelshamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen ciertas cosas que Sirius no entiende: por qué siempre está deseando huir, por qué James insiste en que su motocicleta es una Moped y Remus Lupin. </p><p>Más allá de sus problemas, Los Merodeadores (estrellas de YouTube en ascenso) están de viaje por Europa y Sirius está decidido a hacer de éstas las vaciones más memorables de sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumplaños, Gris!♥ Espero te agrade.

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Commencing countdown_

_Engines on. Check ignition_

_And may God's love be with you_

**David Bowie – _Space Oddity_**

 

 

 

Sirius respiró profundamente antes de revisar los datos impresos en su recién comprado boleto de tren.

 

El vendedor le había recalcado la importancia de que su nombre estuviese bien escrito en dicho boleto. Si había así fuese un pequeño error en él y Sirius no lo notaba a tiempo, entonces no podría viajar. Todo gracias a un _typo_. Sirius fijó su mirada en el ticket:

 

_Black, Sirius Orion_

_20 JUN 2016_

_London – Paris_

_Plataform 9_

_07:01pm_

 

Sí, todo en orden. _Merde._

 

Sirius tomó otra respiración profunda. No, no, todo estaba bien, realmente. Su boleto tenía la información correcta, su tren estaba a tiempo, su mochila estaba bien empacada y sus botas eran cómodas, perfectas para un viaje largo por Europa. Todo, en resumidas cuentas, marchaba viento en popa.

 

Excepto que el arrebatador impulso que había llevado a Sirius hasta la estación de trenes se había esfumado y ahora tenía el ánimo por los suelos y serias dudas sobre su salud emocional. El ritmo de _“necesito irme, necesito irme”_ que corría por sus venas hasta hace unos minutos se había desvanecido para darle paso al frío helado de un sentimiento que parecía arrepentimiento mezclado con nauseas.

 

Tomó otra respiración profunda. Ya de nada valía lamentarse, se dijo. Su pasaje de tren estaba comprado y él se encontraba en la estación con el tiempo exacto para comer algo antes de montarse en el tren que lo llevaría _lejos_ . Eso era lo único que importaba. Desde que tenía memoria, _irse_ siempre fue lo más importante.

 

Al Sirius de hace unos diez años, el destino le traía sin cuidado. Con tal de escapar de casa, “irse lejos” podía referirse a volver a su escuela-internado, tomar un improvisado viaje a la playa o hasta visitar a los Potter durante un fin de semana entero. A los 17 años, no obstante, ocultos bajo un muy varonil fuerte construido con sábanas de Capitán América y un colchón, James y él habían hecho un plan de viaje. Éste plan de viaje, más que un itinerario era una guía de referencia de los lugares que les gustaría conocer y las cosas que les gustaría hacer al llegar a ellos.

 

Cosas como “Ir a Cliffs of Moher y gritar _¡Soy el último Maestro Aire!_ ” y “Comer pizza en Nápoles hasta vomitar” estaban en esa lista.

 

Sirius no recordaba exactamente quién había tenido la idea de plasmar sus ansias de viajar en un papel, pero sospechaba que James había reconocido las señales típicas que recorrían el cuerpo de Sirius cuando lo único que su cerebro podía pensar era “vete, vete, vete. Vete lejos. No importa donde. Empaca algunas cosas y vete. Corre. Huye. Vete”.

 

Así que James había tomado uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de su madre, uno completamente nuevo y con una portada de flores rosadas, azules y verdes perfectamente circulares sobre un fondo café, junto con todos los tacos de _post-its_ disponibles en su casa y su colección ultra secreta de Sharpies Neon (porque James es de esos maniáticos que aman coleccionar Sharpies de todos los colores sólo para suspirar al verlos juntos y drogarse con su olor al utilizarlos) y había puesto a Sirius en perspectiva.

 

–¿Qué te parece si también vamos al Amazonas? –había preguntado James mientras escribía en un post-it morado _'Tomarnos una selfie con Scarlett Johansson en alguna premier en Londres'_.

 

–¿Sur América? –Sirius sonrió con emoción tomando un post-it rosa chillón y el Sharpie Plateado para agregar el nuevo destino a las páginas del cuaderno.– ¡Comeríamos serpientes, arañas y bichos ahí, James! Ya sabes, hacernos uno con la cultura local y todo eso.

 

James no pudo evitar una mueca de asco antes de responder:

–¿Arañas y bichos? Naaaah. Pero dudo que me veas dejar pasar la oportunidad de comerme una serpiente –sonrió de forma cómplice.

 

“Ir a Sur América a comer serpientes mientras cantamos el himno de Gryffindor”, escribió Sirius. Luego, pegó el post-it en el último espacio libre de la hoja que habían estado llenando; justo al lado de “Hacernos un tatuaje de One Piece en algún lugar clandestino de Tokio” y abajo de “Ir a los baños públicos de aguas termales de Japón ANTES DEL TATUAJE”.

 

Habían pasado el resto de la noche llenando el cuaderno con sus sueños de viajar hechos viñetas, escritos en pequeños cuadrados de colores. Al día siguiente, Sirius se había sentido mucho más liviano que nunca antes ese verano y sus ganas de huir se habían extinguido bajo la sombra de la posibilidad y la esperanza.

 

Sirius pensaba que aquello, tener planes escritos, era un paso hacía la libertad. Una libertad desordenada y escrita en colores que podían dejarte ciego, pero _libertad_ de todas formas.

 

Ahora, a los 22 años, Sirius reconocía que aquello no era libertad. Aunque había sido un buen intento.

 

El cuaderno, lleno hasta la mitad con destinos cada vez más rebuscados y con promesas de hacer cosas cada vez más nerds (“Ir a alguna Comic Con con cosplays de Robb Stark y Jon Snow” y “Saber decir 'Estoy en problemas' y '¿Podemos golpear a Malfoy?' en Klingon”), había sido visto por última vez en algún punto de las vacaciones de navidad de su séptimo año, bajo la cama de James, junto con un millón de cosas más que ninguno de los Potter se molestaba en revisar o limpiar.

 

Para esa época, Sirius ya había huido de la casa de los Black y creía que sus ansias de escapar habían llegado a un final feliz.

 

Se equivocó, por supuesto.

 

Pero antes de volver a sentir la necesidad de “corre; deja todo y lárgate”, Sirius se graduó junto con James, ingresó a la misma universidad de James, se mudó de casa de los Potter a un pequeño apartamento sumamente cerca del de James, ampliaron su círculo de amigos cercanos, compró una motocicleta que era más parecida a una Moped que a la Harley Davidson que tenía en mente pero que amaba con pasión y halló un fabuloso empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

 

Así que cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar débilmente y cuando su mente no dejaba de insistir en ideas como “El clima está perfecto para prender tu motocicleta e _irte_ ”, Sirius entró en negación.

 

_Ya te fuiste. Dejaste a toda tu horrible familia atrás. Felicidades. Ya escapaste,_ se decía en voz baja. _¿De qué más vas a huir?_ _No hay nada de qué correr._

 

“Oh, eso no es importante. Sólo toma tus cosas y vete.”

 

_Claaaaro, porque vivir huyendo por el simple hecho de huir es el estilo de vida que siempre he querido._

 

En consecuencia, Sirius decidió ignorar todas las salidas en la autopista que podían llevarlo mucho más lejos de su hogar; no le prestaba atención a los posters publicitarios que hablaban de que “rebeldía es libertad” y, por sobre todas las cosas, empezaba a hablar enfáticamente de fútbol cada vez que James notaba que sus ojos no podían dejar de leer las palabras “Salida de emergencia” en todos los locales.

 

Porque aquel sentimiento estaba completamente infundado. Sí, tenía problemas cómo cualquier otra persona pero querer huir sólo para huir de su vida no sólo era risible sino también imposible y absurdo así que...

 

… Así que, meses más tarde, cuando se le hizo inútil tratar de pensar en otra cosa, su memoria se activó y recordó la primera línea escrita en las páginas del cuaderno, directamente en la hoja en tinta de Sharpie rojo: **TODOS LOS CAMINOS LLEVAN A** ** ~~ROMA~~** **PARIS**.

 

Paris, James y él pensaban, era el mejor punto de partida. No sólo porque existía el tren que conectaba directamente a Londres con la capital francesa, sino también porque estar en Paris significaba estar menos aislados de lo que jamás estarían en Inglaterra. Significaba sólo tener que esperar el siguiente tren que saliera al destino más cercano (que sin duda sería menos costoso que el de Londres-Paris) y así, sin más, serían libres de hacer el resto de los proyectos escritos en los post-its del cuaderno.

 

Un plan a prueba de tontos, pensaron Sirius y James a los 17 años.

 

_Un plan **para** tontos,_ pensó Sirius dejándose caer en una de las silla de la estación, mientras esperaba a que llegara su tren.

 

Porque ese era todo su plan. Ir a Paris y esperar por lo mejor.

 

Una parte de él deseaba llegar a Paris, mirar alrededor, tomarse un café y luego dar por saciada su necesidad de huir al haber probado que, de hecho, salir de Inglaterra era _posible_. Sirius deseaba conocer tan sólo la estación de trenes de Paris y dar por hecha su desquiciada aventura.

 

Otra parte de Sirius esperaba tener el valor suficiente para seguir adelante con sus sueños, con el anhelo que su propio ser ya no quería ocultar. Tan solo montarse en el siguiente tren y no mirar atrás.

 

En lo que ambas partes de Sirius estaban de acuerdo, sin embargo, eran las ganas de hacer aquel ridículo viaje con James. Ellos habían planeado ese viaje juntos, se suponía que así debían hacerlo.

 

No obstante, Sirius carecía del valor necesario para mirar a James a la cara y decirle “¿Hey, quieres dejar toda tu vida estas vacaciones de verano y viajar conmigo? Sí, a ningún sitio en específico, cómo lo planeamos cuando éramos niños. Ya sé que tienes tu empleo en ese alocado laboratorio y que le prometiste a Peter ayudarlo con varios videos y que sabes que Evans estará trabajando en el café de la esquina los sábados peeeero, realmente James, ¿Cómo puedes comparar toda esa estabilidad con una aventura en donde todo puede pasar porque no tengo ni idea de a dónde quiero ir?”.

 

Así que Sirius no había preguntado. Y si no tenía las agallas de preguntarle a James, preguntarle a cualquier otra persona estaba totalmente descartado.

 

Aún así, quería hacer este viaje entre amigos. Aunque fuese una locura. También quería levantarse de ese asiento e ir al pub que Remus frecuentaba, arrastrar a James con él y textearle a Peter su lugar de reunión para que se acercara una vez saliera de su trabajo. Sirius quería pasar las vacaciones rodeado de caras familiares y rutinas cómodas.

 

No, nada de eso. Quería dejar todo atrás y abrazar una parte de él que no tenía sentido ni tenía porqué existir. Sirius quería abordar el tren de una buena vez, sin tiempo de espera, para poder sentirse libre de todo.

 

Sirius suspiró. Toda aquella situación era absurda. Él mismo era absurdo. ¿Cómo esperaba hacer un viaje largo por Europa en esas condiciones? Su propia montaña rusa de emociones lo terminaría agotando antes de pisar Francia.

 

Alguien ocupó el asiento de al lado.

 

–Tienes muy mala cara, Padfoot. Moony insistió en ir a comprarte un té. Ya sabes cómo es él.

 

James. James Potter. James Potter sentado a su lado. James Potter con una gran mochila, una mochila de viaje que Sirius reconoció como la que Fleamont Potter le había regalado el día de su graduación. Sirius mismo estaba utilizando una mochila gemela, aunque con un bordado rojo en vez de dorado.

 

James Potter, sonriendo como si estuviera viviendo la mejor aventura de su vida y con un boleto prácticamente idéntico al de Sirius en la mano.

 

–¿Qué haces aquí?

 

–¿De verdad creías que habías sido sutil, Sirius? Tus ganas de irte eran tan fuerte que hasta Wormtail lo notó. _Wormtail_ , Sirius.

 

–¡Oi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Prongs? ¡Yo siempre noto cosas! Por cierto, tu boleto también dice que el tren sale a las siete y un minuto de la noche, ¿verdad? No compré el equivocado, ¿cierto?

 

–Sí, Pete. A las siete. Sirius, cierra la boca de una buena vez.

 

Sirius obedeció e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

 

–¿James...? ¿Qué...?

 

–Sirius, Sirius, Sirius –James sacudió su cabeza suavemente de lado a lado–. Créeme cuando te digo que todos estábamos esperando a que, por fin, te decidieras a decirnos cuándo planeabas irte. Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que pensabas dejarnos atrás... Bueno, decidimos tomar el asunto en nuestras manos y acompañarte.

 

Sirius no sabía qué responder. Así que siguió con la boca cerrada mientras su mirada alternaba su atención entre James y Peter. Pensó en recalcar que la mochila de Peter se veía muy pesada para un viaje en dónde era muy probable que cargaran encima su equipaje todo el tiempo. También pensó decirle a James que su cabello estaba aún más desordenado de lo normal. Pensó en preguntar cómo lo habían encontrado tan rápido.

 

Siguió sin decir nada.

 

–Aquí tienes, Sirius. Le puse tan solo un toque de miel como te gusta.

 

Sirius tomó entre sus manos el té que los dedos de Remus le ofrecían. Unos segundos más tarde, alzó la vista para mirar a Remus. La mochila de Remus se notaba cómoda y abultada, aunque no por ello muy pesada. Los Lupin, recordó Sirius, habían pasado una gran parte de la infancia de Remus viajando de aquí para allá, acampando en bosques y viviendo entre la naturaleza. Remus era, sin duda alguna, el viajero más experimentado de su grupo.

 

–Gracias –respondió Sirius, muchos segundos más tarde. Sentía las miradas mitad divertidas, mitad preocupadas que sus amigos le mandaban y aún así no sabía qué decir.

 

Aquella situación, de ser posible, se había hecho más absurda.

 

–Realmente quiero llegar a Francia y recorrer todas las tiendas de cosas de segunda mano –opinó Remus en voz alta.

 

Peter negó con la cabeza.

 

–No, no. Lo primero que haremos al llegar será probar los caracoles asados que venden en la calle. Necesitamos saber a qué saben.

 

–Aish, Wormtail... ¿Por qué tenemos que probar _bichos?_

 

–¡Nuestros seguidores lo esperan, Prongs! Todos ustedes prometieron seguir haciendo videos éste verano, así que en este viaje filmaremos muchas, muchas cosas.

 

Ah, pensó Sirius. Al menos el gran tamaño de la mochila de Peter tenía sentido ahora.

 

–Vamos, vamos caballeros que en éste viaje haremos lo que queramos –sonrió James–. Sólo tenemos una regla. ¿A veeer...?

 

–“Somos muy _pop_ para ir a museos así que no gastaremos nuestro dinero en esa clase de entradas” –recitaron al mismo tiempo, y con exactamente el mismo tono de desdén, Remus y Peter mientras el primero rodaba los ojos y el segundo jugaba con su celular.

 

Aquella frase le sonaba muy conocida a Sirius. Tan conocida, de hecho, que recordaba haberla escrito en el cuaderno que había llenado junto con James, porque ninguno de los dos se sentía especialmente atraído por el arte ni por el malgasto de dinero en sitios muy turísticos que ellos no deseaban conocer.

 

La confusión de Sirius apenas y duró dos segundos cuando notó lo que James tenía en sus manos.

 

Un cuaderno viejo a todas luces, de quizás 5 años de maltrato debajo de una cama que se comía cosas perdidas por placer, con flores perfectamente circulares en tonos pasteles sobre un fondo café.

 

El corazón de Sirius empezó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa más grande que ninguna otra antes en su vida se extendió por su rostro. La sonrisa que James portaba era idéntica a la suya. La emoción lo embargó y un deseo impresionante de abrazar a James se apoderó de él y, si Sirius era sincero, estaba harto de luchar contra sus impulsos.

 

Depositó su té en una mesita cercana y se abalanzó sobre James en su abrazo. Sólo lo liberó cuando la seguridad de la estación les pidió amablemente que bajaran la voz y se levantaran del piso.

 

Peter había filmado toda la escena en su celular y Remus sonreía.

 

Sirius, por su parte, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Ayudando a James a incorporarse, comentó en voz alta:

 

–En honor a la verdad, lo primero que tenemos que hacer al llegar a Paris es buscar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche. Yo, mmmhh, pensé en dejárselo a la suerte.

 

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

–Pues yo soy tu buena suerte, Padfoot –le dijo–, porque ya me encargué de eso.

 

James le picó un ojo. Sirius tomó el cuaderno lleno de post-its del suelo y siguió sonriendo.

 

Por primera vez en la vida el fuerte deseo que corría por su venas dejaba de ser una locura para pasar a ser una aventura.

 

–¡Hey, gente! –le dijo a la cámara del celular de Peter sin ocultar su felicidad– Bienvenidos al viaje por Europa de los Merodeadores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El título de fic es de [Photograph -- Ed Sheeran (traducción al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEwnpfGOBGg)
> 
> * [Space Oddity (traducción al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xht9c5I0lXM)
> 
> * Sirius insulta y dice groserías en francés. Because of reasons. Oui.
> 
> * El tono del fic será más alegre desde ahora, lo prometo! Los lunes será el día de actualización.


	2. We are a different kind

_We are the ones that will be remembered singing_

_this time, this time we can't go home_

**Axwell & Ingrosso – _Something new_**

 

 

Las dos horas que duraba el recorrido del tren hasta Paris pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Sirius imaginaba. Peter los había filmado a modo de entrevista a cada uno de ellos cuando empezaron la travesía, haciendo preguntas generales del viaje y presentándolos nuevamente a sus espectadores, como si aquél fuese el primer video que subían a su canal.

 

La verdad no podía ser más distinta.

 

Petter Pettigrew, estudiante extraordinario de producciones audiovisuales, había tenido la idea de abrir un canal de YouTube dedicado a sus propios videos durante las cortas de semanas de descanso que tenían entre semestres en la universidad. Al principio, su idea general había sido jugar a ser un reportero e ir a cazar noticias por su vecindario y universidad. Armado con su determinación y su cámara fotográfica semi-profesional (que grababa en HD, muchas gracias), Peter salió al mundo a buscar algo interesante para mostrar.

 

Seis horas más tarde, totalmente aburrido de tratar de encontrar revolucionarios sociales quemando neumáticos a modo de protesta o planes de regicidio sueltos por la calle, Peter filmaba a un muy ebrio James Potter sentado sobre las ramas de un árbol dándole una (terriblemente desentonada) serenata a la ventana del dormitorio de Lily Evans.

 

– _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie... That's amore!_ –James cantaba. O al menos eso intentaba.

 

Peter estaba seguro de que esa era la canción que James pretendía interpretar porque Sirius, sentado a los pies del mismo árbol y portando de la misma carga etílica en la venas que su mejor amigo, entonaba _“ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling”_ cada cierto intervalo de segundos, totalmente convencido de que ayudaba a la tonada de James. Incluso agregaba un grito de _“¡Vita bella!”_ de vez en cuando.

 

Remus reía bajamente al lado de Peter. Al cabo de unos segundos, los gatos callejeros empezaron a acompañar de James en su canto. También se escucharon algunos aullidos. Remus empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte hasta que se dobló en carcajadas. Peter movió a él el foco de su cámara.

 

–¿De qué te ríes, Remus? –preguntó. O al menos eso intentó.

 

El honor a la verdad, la cantidad de alcohol que todos habían ingerido esa noche había provocado que sus habilidades lingüísticas, así como la dicción y la fluidez, requirieran más esfuerzo de lo esperado. Esto no afectaba, sin embargo, la destreza de Peter al manejar su cámara. Quizás su lengua no pudiera pronunciar el sonido 'rrr' de Remus pero su pulso seguía siendo perfecto. Así como su capacidad para que todas las tomas estuviesen perfectamente enfocadas.

 

A Peter le gustaba pensar que ése era su propio súper-poder. Camara-boy, yeah.

 

–¿De qué'e rrrríes, Rrrrrrrr'muuuusssssss? –volvió a preguntar.

 

Remus respondió algo incomprensible. De cualquier manera, la risa de Remus era contagiosa, así que Peter empezó a reír también. Su pulso, sosteniendo la cámara, apenas y tembló un poco.

 

–¿Qué diji'te, Rrrr'ssss?

 

Remus detuvo sus carcajadas tan solo unos segundos para contestar, casi sin aire:

 

–¡Esa no es la ventana de Lily! ¡Es la de Petunia!

 

Peter empezó a reír tanto que esta vez no pudo evitar doblar el cuerpo en dos y por ende los último 20 segundos del video es una toma muy temblorosa de césped con sus carcajadas de fondo sólo interrumpidas por un desentonado canto de _“ring ting-a-ling-a-ling”_.

 

Aquel había sido el primer video de los Merodeadores. Y había alcanzado un total de 220 vistas el primer día. Si bien todos los espectadores habían sido compañeros de clase de alguno de ellos (o de Lily... O de Petunia, para el asombro de Peter quien se sentía tan orgulloso de sus _haters_ como de sus fans), el video había tenido un alcance mucho mayor al que Peter había esperado al subirlo a YouTube.

 

En especial porque el diálogo entre ebrios sólo es divertido y descifrable cuando se está ebrio también. Pero, ¿quién era Peter para discutir con el gusto de su público?

 

Así que Peter empezó a llevar su cámara a todas las reuniones que tenía con sus amigos para grabarlos mientras charlaban y, por sobre todas las cosas, cuando James y Sirius empezaban a querer lucirse al frente del lente. Ambos adoraban toda la atención que sabían que recibirían una vez el video estuviese en Internet, especialmente de parte del sus compañeros de universidad e incluso algunos profesores.

 

También de gente totalmente extraña; sobre todo adolescentes que parecían convencidas de que sus hijos serían los sucesores de los genes Potter y/o Black. Al menos así afirmaban sus comentarios en los distintos videos en donde James y Sirius hacían toda clase de locuras.

 

La gran sorpresa, no obstante, fue cómo la popularidad de Remus, casi siempre en el fondo de los videos o con apenas intervenciones en los mismos, también empezó a crecer. Pronto, los fans del canal de Peter empezaron a clamar por un video donde la atención estuviese puesta en el “pálido castaño que se la pasaba en segundo plano”.

 

Remus, sin embargo, estaba totalmente negado a hacer tonterías sólo para un video. Él no era como Sirius que una vez practicó “piruetas básicas” en su Moped (No una de sus mejores ideas, pero un _fan favorite)_ o James, que llevaba un diario online sobre su progreso para ganarse a la chica de sus sueños sin ningún tipo de resultado positivo real.

 

Por el contrario, Remus poseía un carisma tranquilo que enamoraba a más de a un observador sin proponérselo siquiera. Usaba camisas con referencias rebuscadas a shows de televisión, películas y libros que ninguno de ellos conocía del todo y tenía una gran colección de _beanies_ y bufandas, todas adornadas con alguna chapa o _pin_ decorativo de cosas _geek_ que le gustaban. Remus siempre parecía en control de sí mismo y totalmente cómodo dentro de su propia piel.

 

James en más de una ocasión lo había tildado de _hipster,_ señalando cómo evidencia los cinco pares de anteojos que Remus alternaba a la hora de estudiar, cada uno de ellos de monturas antiguas. A Remus todo aquello poco le importaba: todas las gafas habían sido de su padre quien había tenido exactamente la misma cantidad de miopía que su hijo y estaban en perfecto estado, así que él las usaba, variando de modelo según se le antojara. Y fin del asunto.

 

– _Hipsssterrr_ –había opinado Sirius. Pero aparentemente, eso tampoco importó.

 

Después de todo, pensaba Peter, no importaba si Remus se consideraba a sí mismo _hipster_ o no, mientras le permitiera seguir grabándolo cantando canciones populares, acompañado por su guitarra acústica por supuesto, una vez a la semana. La voz de Remus era suave, melodiosa y ligeramente ronca, así que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando sobrepasaron los 40 mil suscriptores después de subir el primer video de Remus interpretando _Super Bass_ en versión balada.

 

– _Hipsssterrr_ y su música _indiiiiie_ –seguía opinado Sirius. Pero nadie le prestó atención.

 

Peter, por su parte, también salía de vez en cuando en sus propios videos. A veces sólo como narrador en voice-off, otras veces se auto-entrevistaba imitando el formato de los documentales para agregarle contexto a los videos más extraños de James y Sirius. En unas pocas ocaciones había colocado la cámara sobre un trípode mientras los cuatro merodeadores jugaban _Retos de 7 Segundos_ o simplemente conversaban de distintos temas. Luego, tras la magia de la edición, cada uno de esos videos era un éxito instantáneo.

 

Así que Peter había aprendido a equilibrar las apariciones de todos dentro de los tres videos que subía al canal de los Merodeadores semanalmente. Si Sirius jugaba con su cabello en el video, los comentarios subían de tono; si James hacía un movimiento especialmente atlético, el alcance dentro de las redes sociales crecía; si Remus de hecho _seguía el juego_ de alguno de los otro dos, el video tenía más vistos buenos que nunca. Si Peter aparecía, el video se hacía un inmediato fan-favorite porque todos amaban al director del canal y toda su originalidad.

 

Y hasta ahora todas las heridas de James habían sido superficiales, así que Peter consideraba toda la situación un ganar-ganar con apenas y un mínimo de riesgo.

 

Con todo esto en mente, Peter había planificado previamente cada una de las entrevistas y las actividades que harían durante su viaje por Europa. Sí, quizás su mochila pesaba un poco más que la de los demás pero valdría la pena. Los créditos extra en sus materias del próximo semestre era tan sólo la cereza del pastel.

 

Peter tenía toda la intención hacer de éstas las mejores vacaciones de su vida hasta ahora. Incluso cuando el itinerario de viaje era la pesadilla de cualquier productor audiovisual, no podía perder ninguna oportunidad de grabar _Momentos Nunca Antes Vistos_ de los Merodeadores siendo más personas reales y menos estrellas de YouTube.

 

 _Siempre con la cámara del celular preparada, como mínimo_ , era su lema. Si James se despeinaba de forma diferente, él lo grabaría. Si Sirius empezaba a recitar poesía en francés, Peter haría un montaje con fotos en tonos sepias de fondo. Si Remus se caía de repente en el medio de la calle porque había olvidado amarrarse las agujetas, Peter haría un _gif_ del momento para usarlo como reacción en los comentarios del video y así la gente lo amaría más.

 

James siempre había recalcado lo bien que Peter entendía en mundo del espectáculo. Y tenía razón. Peter había nacido para hacer las mejores producciones audiovisuales de su época. Poco a poco estaba logrando que el mundo mirara más y más en su dirección. Y sus amigos adoraban ser el centro de atención, así que todos felices.

 

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación de trenes de Paris, sin embargo, Peter guardó su cámara profesional y apagó su celular para ahorrar la poca batería que le quedaba.

 

Sí, él era uno de los mejores en su clase y sabía aprovechar incluso los segundos más cotidianos de la vida de los Merodeadores para hacerlos un _hit_ en el internet, pero hasta Peter sabía que había momentos que merecían privacidad y que significaban mucho más de lo que nadie podría sospechar al verlos.

 

Así que Peter decidió simplemente confiar en su memoria real para recordar el semblante de Sirius al bajarse del tren en la concurrida estación de trenes de la capital francesa.

 

*** 

 

Sirius aseguró su mochila en sus hombros, respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Mucha más gente de la que esperaba que estuviese activa en la estación a esa hora de la noche iba y venía por los andenes; el murmullo de sus conversaciones se perdía entre los sonidos nocturnos propios de un gran capital. Todas las instrucciones escritas a lo largo del anden, como la salida y el baño, estaban escritas en francés con su traducción en inglés justo abajo, sin embargo, aquello carecía de importancia porque Sirius podía leer ambas con la misma facilidad.

 

Ahí estaba, por fin, el ex-hijo primogénito de la antigua y maravillosa casa Black, de nuevo en Paris, esta vez por voluntad propia y sin ningún plan concreto por completar.

 

¡Aquello era grandioso! Una gran emoción se apoderó del latir del corazón de Sirius; sentía sus manos temblar un poco por todas las razones correctas y no se apresuró en ocultarlas. Por el contrario, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Buscó a James con la mirada y su mejor amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

–¡Bienvenidos a Paris, caballeros! –dijo delatando toda su emoción–. La ciudad de la luz que siempre está despierta sólo para nosotros y el lugar en el que comerán los mejores _crêpes_ que probarán en su vida, les digo.

 

–Sirius, todos hemos estado en Paris antes –dijo James rodando los ojos.

 

–Ehm, de hecho... –empezó a decir Remus, sonriendo tímidamente. Ninguno de sus amigos pasó desapercibido el brillo emocionado de sus ojos.

 

–¿Qué? –exclamó Sirius extrañado– Pero si hemos visto las fotografías de todos los viajes que hiciste con tu padre, Moony. Pensé que habías viajado a toda clase de sitios con él.

 

Remus continuó sonriendo.

–Claro que viajábamos todo lo que podíamos. Pero sólo salimos del Reino Unido para ir a Irlanda. El resto de Europa... Bueno... Digamos que dejaré que me la enseñen ustedes.

 

Las sonrisas de James y de Sirius se tornaron traviesas exactamente en el mismo segundo y con exactamente la misma intensidad. Remus trató en vano de no sonrojarse ante tan obvia atención. Los dedos de Peter se movieron hasta su celular en un impulso al reconocer un momento digno de ser filmado; no fue hasta que comprendió que su iPhone estaba apagado que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

 

–Entonces, Moony –preguntó James mientras abrazaba al castaño sin perder la sonrisa–. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

 

Totalmente exasperado consigo mismo por todo lo que había dejado de filmar, y sin remordimientos esta vez, Peter encendió su teléfono móvil.

 

El camino al hostal era relativamente fácil. Remus había hecho muy bien su trabajo de buscar un lugar en donde dormir por las próximas tres noches, incluyendo toda la información necesaria de los medios de transporte necesarios para llegar. Peter empezó a filmarlos apenas se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos del autobús.

 

Sirius, totalmente acostumbrado a tener algún tipo de lente apuntándolo en lugar de los ojos de Peter, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a la cámara mientras arreglaba su cabello en un moño alto. James, a su lado, rodaba los ojos de forma exagerada. Remus, sentado en el asiento de atrás del de Sirius, se tomó la molestia de explicarle a la cámara a dónde iban e iba señalando por la ventana los distintos edificios que le llamaban la atención.

 

Cuando vislumbraron la Torre Eiffel, Peter tuvo mucho cuidado de ajustar la cámara para que se distinguieran perfectamente los ojos de Remus iluminados por las tenues luces que entraban por la ventana. Remus tenía un semblante embelesado y había dejado de hablar en medio de la oración como si se hubiese quedado sin aire de forma súbita. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus dedos estaban aferrados a la horrible cortina que debía estar cubriendo la ventana.

 

La Torre Eiffel resplandecía incansable en la lejanía y Remus parecía embobado con su brillo. Peter ya se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo editaría éste momento; sus fans enloquecerían con esta nueva faceta de Moony. Lo que le recordaba...

 

Peter movió la cámara hasta Sirius y James quienes, volteados en sus asientos, alternaban sus miradas entre Remus y la torre. Peter procuró hacerle un acercamiento especialmente dramático a James y luego pasó la atención de la cámara a Remus de nuevo.

 

Oh, ya podía sentir todos los comentarios que esa escena traería como consecuencia. Un minuto más tarde, la torre se perdió nuevamente entre los edificios de la ciudad y Remus volvió a respirar con facilidad. Peter detuvo la grabación. Algunos segundos después llegaron a su destino; el hostal quedaba justo al frente de la parada de autobuses. Los merodeadores tomaron sus cosas y cruzaron la calle.

 

Al llegar al hostal descubrieron que Remus había alquilado una sola habitación para los cuatros compuesta de dos literas y apenas un metro de espacio entre ellas. Aquello era mucha más privacidad de la que habían estado esperando y todos suspiraron con alivio cuando entraron en ella. Peter decidió seguir grabando con su celular desde ese punto.

 

No bien Peter había empezado a filmar cuando James y Sirius se lanzaron a correr hacia las camas de arriba de las literas.

 

–¡Mia! –gritaron mientras trepaban por sus respectivas escaleras y se lazaban sobre los colchones que habían elegido.

 

Remus suspiró audiblemente:

–El público estará complacido sabiendo que James pasó la noche durmiendo sobre mí, ¿verdad? –le sonrió traviesamente a la cámara mientras se dirigía a la cama debajo de la de James.

 

Peter podría haberlo besado por su comentario. Sirius bufó con exagerada indignación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canción que James y Sirius están intentando cantarle a Lily es: [That's amore (subtitulada al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQraVAO4ILs) de Dean Martin. Pero no les voy a mentir, lo imaginé más o menos [así (porque 3rd Rock From the Sun es una serie muy, muy genial y necesita más amor)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBRgtCf6Wq8).
> 
> * [Something New (subtitulada al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g8BkmlIwg8).
> 
> * Este fic también está publicado en mi LJ. Si prefieren ese formato de lectura pueden pedírmelo y les paso el link. 
> 
> * Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. Sobre todo, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribir un comentario ^^


	3. Hey, now! You're a rockstar!

_You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_(And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold)_

** Smash Mouth _– All Star_ **

 

 

• **REC**

 

–¡Vaaaamos, chicos! –llamó la voz de Peter detrás de la cámara mientras la desagradable luz de la linterna de su celular apuntaba la cara de James– ¡Esto es Paris, holgazanes! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!

 

La mano de James salió por debajo de las sábanas a una velocidad admirable para quitar de su camino lo que fuese que provocara la detestable luz que lo mantenía despierto. Peter, esperando una respuesta similar, logró dar un paso hacia atrás justo a tiempo y alejó un poco la luz encendida del flash de los ojos cerrados de su amigo.

 

–Proooongs... Es hora de levantarse... –canturreó Peter.

 

Un gruñido digno de Chewbacca fue la única respuesta de James.

 

–Piensa en los waffles, James. En la fruta fresca. En todos los distintos tipos de té que te esperan.

 

–¿Grrmmhhm, nuuggghhhrrr?

 

–Sí. Nutella encima de todo lo que comamos, por supuesto.

 

–... Ok –James le dedicó una mirada desenfocada a la cámara– _Ohayou gozaimasu_.

 

–Prongs, eso es japonés, no francés.

 

–... Ah –dijo sentándose poco a poco en el colchón de su litera. Su cabeza estaba a tan sólo 2 centímetros de rozar el techo de la habitación–. Ok.

 

La cámara siguió el recorrido de James, en boxers y con una camisa con un gran ciervo pintado al frente (regalo de una de sus fans), bajando la corta escalera que lo llevaba hasta el suelo luego de colocarse sus anteojos. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo al frente de Sirius, dormido en la litera de al lado. Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, James empezó a sacudir los hombros de su mejor amigo murmurando:

 

–Sirius, Sirius... Peter está portándose como un dictador otra vez. Cuando volvamos a casa debes hacerlo pagar conduciendo tu Moped sobre sus DVDs favoritos.

 

–¡Oi!

 

Sirius le dedicó a James su dedo medio.

–No es una Moped, tú _branleur_.

 

–Claro, claro –le sonrió James cómo si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño–. Wormtail nos prometió mucha Nutella. Vamos. Además... ¿No quieres ver cómo trata de despertar a Moony?

 

El silencio dentro de la habitación se hizo un poco tenso. Tres segundos después, Sirius bajó de su litera de un salto e, ignorando totalmente la cámara, le hizo señas a Peter para que terminara de cumplir su misión de despertarlos a todos.

 

–Eh... –dudó Peter– ¿Seguro no quieren despertarlo ustedes?

 

–Noup –dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo sin disimular sendas sonrisas malévolas, totalmente fuera de lugar a las 7 de la mañana. Al menos su leal cámara estaba captando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 

–Pe-pero, Padfoot..., Prongs... Ustedes-, eh, _nosotros_ podemos...

 

–Deja de ser un cobarde, Wormtail y termina con esto.

 

Si bien el encuadre de la escena nunca tembló, cierto nerviosismo se sintió en la toma mientras el lente de la cámara se acercaba a la maraña de cabello castaño que reposaba en la almohada de la última cama ocupada de la habitación.

 

–Re-Re... Moony. Moony, amigo, despierta.

 

El suave susurro no surgió efecto. Peter debió habérselo imaginado. Con una audible inhalación, Peter alargó su mano hasta lo que presumía que era el hombro de Remus.

 

–Moony, Moony –repitió mientras lo sacudía levemente–. Amigo, debes levantarte.

 

Aun nada. La cámara volvió a filmar a los otros dos merodeadores quienes tenían semblantes ligeramente entretenidos mientras miraban la escena. Peter exhaló aire esta vez.

 

–¡Remus! –llamó en un tono de voz más fuerte.

 

– _¿Qué?_ –respondió en un muy frío tono de voz Remus, aún cubierto por sus sábanas.

 

–Ehrm... Querido, Moony, hay que... Es decir, tenemos levantarnos. _Carpe diem_ y todo eso.

 

–¿Qué hora es?

 

–... Las 6 y 58 de la mañana.

 

Una gran cantidad de groserías llenaron el audio del video, con las carcajadas de Sirius y James de fondo, antes de que la toma se cortara abruptamente.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

Sirius estaba sentado en un pequeña mesa de color verde situada en la parte abierta de algún café de alguna esquina de Paris. El Sol brillaba en el despejado cielo de verano. Todo era luz natural, por lo que Sirius estaba usando unos lentes oscuros y su acostumbrado moño alto en el cabello.

 

–Bienvenidos a nuestro primer día en Paris –recibió Sirius a su público sonriendo–. Hoy desayunaremos en este hermoso café que Moony encontró online porque ofrece un 2 por 1. Así que ahí lo tienen, amigos: levantarse antes de las 7 de la mañana vale la pena si tu desayuno saldrá a mitad de precio. Por razones que sólo Wormtail entiende, aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con un _gag reel_ que está preparando del viaje, Prongs y a Moony son los encargados de pedir el desayuno en francés mientras yo le hablo a esta cámara en el trípode. Espero que recuerden pedirme un gran capuchino o todos los DVDs de _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ de Wormtail pasarán a vivir en mi departamento.

 

Sirius dejó de hablar repentinamente cuando una bandeja llena con una gran cantidad de croissants pasó al lado de su mesa. Sirius bajó apenas un poco sus lentes de Sol para ver mejor a la comida pasar. Una expresión de desenmascarado deseo se apoderó de su rostro.

 

– _¡Mon Dieu!_ –dijo suavemente, sin embargo, el confiable y discreto micrófono que Peter había instalado sobre la mesa logró grabarlo– Podría casarme con esa bandeja y ser feliz para siempre... –Sirius devolvió su atención de golpe a la cámara–. Es decir, sí. Estoy esperando el desayuno y espero que James sepa apreciar esos croissants y pida uno para mí. Eh... No. No puedo dejar esto a la suerte –Sirius se levantó de la mesa agitando los abrazos y gritando– ¡James! ¡REMUS! ¡CROISSANTS!

 

La mesa quedó vacía aunque varias personas en el fondo de la toma miraban a Sirius, quien se encontraba presumiblemente a la izquierda de la cámara, con cara de mal humor por interrumpir su mañana con tantos gritos.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

–¡Le doy 10 estrellas a este croissant!

 

–Padfoot, nuestro sistema es de 5 estrellas.

 

–Exactamente por eso, Moony, darle 10 estrellas me parece lo más justo.

 

Remus rodó los ojos humorísticamente mientras pasaba su dedo por lo que, minutos antes, había sido una gran montaña de Nutella en su plato. Luego, lamió su dedo sin disimulo.

 

–Pues este té tiene 3.5 estrellas. Es mucho más floral de lo que esperaba pero no lo suficientemente dulce, ¿Me entienden?

 

–No, Prongs, tú eres el único que entiende todo tu sistema de calificación de té.

 

–-¡Oi! Al menos no soy cómo Wormtail. Se encuentra lejos de casa, en un país lleno de nuevas experiencias gastronómicas para probar... y ordena un simple café negro.

 

–¿Es eso envidia en tu tono, Prongs? Porque mi café tiene 5 de 5 estrellas. Se nota que se esmeran en encontrar los mejores granos para hacer éste café.

 

Fue turno de James de suspirar mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba un poco más de su té.

 

–¿Torre Eiffel después de esto, caballeros? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo, observando cómo una sonrisa encantada se extendía por el rostro de Remus.

 

–Por supuesto –James guiñó un ojo. Peter también sonreía.

 

Remus se levantó de la mesa sin disimular su alegría. La última toma de la cámara fueron sus grandes y emocionados ojos ámbar acercándose para detener la grabación.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

Remus Lupin se encontraba recostado en el marco de mármol de las las famosas escaleras que se encuentran justo al frente de la Torre Eiffel, dejando ver la torre con asombrosa facilidad en el fondo. Si bien no se podía observar bien con la cámara en plano general, se podía adivinar cierto rubor en sus mejillas y un aire de resignación en su aura.

 

–Hey, Moony –entró James en escena con las manos en los bolsillos, un paso despreocupado y una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, aunque éste detalle sólo lo podían percibir quiénes lo conocían muy bien–. ¿París, eh? La ciudad del amor... –movió las cejas de arriba abajo.

 

–Ujum –fue la única respuesta de Remus quien, al menos, seguía en su rol de “hacerse el difícil”.

 

–Se siente la magia en el ambiente, ¿No lo crees? –James respiró suavemente, mientras la cámara hacía un acercamiento a plano americano para observar mejor sus rostros– Es como si... Todo estuviera a favor de los enamorados, ¿No te parece?

 

–Ajá –volvió a responder Remus, observando con atención a James.

 

–Apuesto a que te puedo conquistar en 5 piropos. Es que me siento inspirado por esta ciudad, Moony. Dime cuando alguno te deje sin aliento.

 

James sonrió seductoramente.

 

–Quisiera... Moony, quisiera ser papel de aluminio para envolverte, bombón.

 

El semblante de Remus siguió mostrando su expresión neutra.

 

–De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal este? –James habló con pasión– Cuando debes hacerte un examen médico en los ojos... ¿Vas a un oftalmólogo o a una joyería?

 

Para sorpresa de todos, Remus seguía viendo pasivamente a James sin ningún cambio importante en sus facciones.

 

Esta vez la mirada de James pasó a ser exageradamente lasciva:

 

–Quien fuera bronceador... Para derretirse en esa piel.

 

La comisuras de los labios de Remus se movieron ligeramente. James sonrió lleno de renovada confianza antes de continuar:

 

–Desearía ser un colibrí para así succionar tu néctar.

 

Remus tuvo que mirar al cielo después de esa línea. Tomó una respiración profunda y trato de calmar su expresión.

 

–¡Si la belleza pagara impuestos, estarías lleno de estampillas!

 

Si bien Remus estuvo a punto de reír después de ese piropo en particular, la escena fue interrumpida de repente por la cabeza de Sirius en primerísimo primer plano, quien, doblado en dos, dejaba escapar carcajada tras carcajada que el micrófono de la cámara captaba con demasiada facilidad.

 

–¿Por qué... –más risas de Sirius, esta vez coreado por las carcajadas de Remus, quien abrazaba a un malhumorado James en el fondo de la toma– Por qué dejaste que Prongs usara sus peores piropos? –más risas, aún sin poder enderezarse, mirando por encima de la cámara– ¡Este sketch no tiene sentido si James es el guionista, Wormtail!

 

Remus rió aún más alto. En los últimos segundos puede escucharse hasta la risa de Peter.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

James Potter se encontraba recostado en el marco de mármol de las las famosas escaleras que se encuentran justo al frente de la Torre Eiffel. Aún con la cámara en plano americano, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que estaba tratando de disimular un puchero malcriado después de que su primer guión romántico fuese rechazado por el resto de los merodeadores.

 

–Hey, Prongs –entró Remus en escena con las manos en los bolsillos, un paso despreocupado y una sonrisa conciliadora–. ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¡Estamos en Paris! La ciudad del amor.

 

–Eh. Tú sabes. Da igual –respondió James totalmente desinteresado en la escena que debían filmar para complacer a sus fans.

 

Remus se acercó a él hasta poderlo abrazar con un brazo sobre sus hombros, ambos mirando hacia la cámara.

 

–Apuesto a que logro hacerte sentir la magia de la ciudad en 5 oraciones. Dime cuando empieces a sentirte enamorado porque, _amour_ , te prometo que lo sentirás.

 

James pasó a observar el rostro de Remus con los ojos totalmente abiertos detrás de sus anteojos.

 

–Si hay algo que puede hacer Paris, es cumplir todos tus sueños, James. ¿Me los confiarías? –la apenas roca voz de Remus preguntó justo antes de que su mano rozara cariñosamente la mejilla de James– Quizás yo puedo ayudar a hacerl...

 

–¡Corte! –gritó la voz de Sirius al lado de la cámara. James y Remus lo miraron extrañados– _¡Putain,_ toda esta escena está mal! –Sirius entró en la toma y se apresuró a separar a sus dos amigos de su abrazo– De hecho, todo este segmento está mal –Sirius volteó parar fijar su mirada por encima de la cámara–. ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante tontería? ¡Hacer una escena romántica sólo porque estamos en Paris! ¿De verdad Wormtail, podrías ser más cliché? _¿Podrías?_ ¿No podías intentar ser un poquitín más original? Después de todo, nuestros fans confían en nosotr--

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

Esta vez estaban en uno de los tantos puentes de madera que atraviesan la ciudad. Ese puente en específico estaba lleno de faroles antiguos y de candados cerrados celebrando el amor entre millones y millones de enamorados decorando sus barandas.

 

James estaba sentado con expresión de resignada indignación mirando hacia la cámara en uno de los bancos de madera que servían para que los transeúntes se tomaran un descanso. En sus manos, se podía leer con facilidad una gran hoja de papel que rezaba (escrito con Sharpie Verde Neón, por supuesto):

 

TENÍAMOS PREPARADA UNA ESCENA DONDE REMUS Y YO COLOCÁBAMOS UN CANDADO EN EL PUENTE EN CELEBRACIÓN DE NUESTRA AMISTAD PERO SIRIUS LANZÓ EL CANDADO AL AGUA ANTES DE FILMARLA.

 

– _Non, Rien de rien! Non, Je ne regrette rien!_ _C'est payé, balayé, oublié... Je me fous du passé!_ –cantaba Sirius, a viva voz y en perfecto francés, a su lado.

 

En la parte de abajo del video, a modo de subtítulos y karaoke, se leía:  _ No, nada de nada. No, no me arrepiento de nada. Todo está pagado, barrido, olvidado... ¡No me importa el pasado! _

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

–Hasta ahora –le narraba James a la cámara, visiblemente sostenida por el brazo de Peter quien esta vez salía en la toma mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la calle–, lo hemos pasado muy bien aquí en Paris. Subimos la Torre Eiffel, comimos crêpes, pedimos deseos en todas las fuentes que encontramos por la ciudad y acabamos de terminar una intensa sesión de fotos en la pirámide del Louvre.

 

–Todas esas fotos –siguió Peter sonriéndole de medio lado a la cámara–, pueden encontrarlas en nuestros respectivos Instagram. Si aún no nos sigues, les dejaré nuestros usuarios la descripción del video para que tengan actualizaciones instantáneas de lo que estamos haciendo.

 

–¡No pueden dejar de ver las fotografías donde Peter interpreta a Robert Landon! Apenas las vean, sabrán de lo que estoy hablando –James le guiñó el ojo a la cámara.

 

–¡Y ahora nos dirigimos al Jardín de las Tullerías! Padfoot y Moony están en este momento comprando algo muy especial pero nos encontraremos ahí en 5 minutos.

 

James hizo un ademán de confusión y volteó a ver a Peter.

 

–Creí que habían ido al baño. ¿Qué están comprando? –preguntó extrañado.

 

–Ah. Ya lo verás, Prongs... Ya lo verás.

 

James dejó de caminar y abrió los ojos y la boca en círculos perfectos.

 

–No... no será... ¿Tú realmente no pensarás en...?

 

La sonrisa maléfica de Peter fue la última toma de esa escena.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

Sirius hizo una reverencia como bienvenida antes de empezar su narración.

 

–¡En vivo desde el _Jardin des Tuileries_ y para el deleite de todos y cada uno de ustedes, damas y caballeros, los Merodeadores tendrán su primera y, aparentemente, única competencia de caracoles! –Sirius sonrió malignamente– Y para los poseedores de corazones puros en nuestra audiencia, deseo aclararles que con 'competencia de caracoles', me refiero a que es una competencia para averiguar quién de nosotros puede _comer_ más caracoles.

 

Sirius dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar en el que la cámara reposaba sobre su trípode y se sentó en la única silla desocupada que quedaba en la toma: entre Peter y Remus. James, sentado a la izquierda de Remus, tenía el semblante más malhumorado de todo el viaje. Su puchero volvía a ser acto de presencia, incluso.

 

–¿Volvemos a aclarar las reglas, caballeros? –continuó Sirius, observando ahora a sus compañeros; aclaró su garganta antes de seguir– Debido a que James es un niño chiquito que no soporta comer cosas exóticas...

 

–¡Cosas exóticas son recetas nunca probadas, no bichos! ¡¿Cuál es la obsesión que todos tienen por comer bichos?! ¡Bichos que _literalmente_ se arrastran!

 

Sirius lo ignoró completamente y siguió su narración, de nuevo mirando la cámara.

–Decidimos hacer de esto una competencia. Cada uno de nosotros tiene ante sí 7 caracoles recién comprados. El primero en terminarse los 7 caracoles sin quejarse gana el reto y tiene el derecho de escoger primero la cama de su preferencia en nuestro próximo destino. Perderá quien claramente diga 'Me rindo; todos los demás son unos dioses en comparación a mí' o quien vomite primero. ¿Están listos, señores?

 

–¡Listos! –respondieron Remus y Peter con entusiasmo. James tan solo movió su mano en forma de confirmación.

 

–Primero comeremos un caracol, le explicaremos a la cámara nuestras impresiones y luego pasaremos a la verdadera competencia. Ahora sí _¡Bon appetit!_

 

Los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, depositaron un caracol (desprovisto de caparazón) en sus bocas con rapidez. James fue el único que cerró los ojos.

 

Después de unos segundos, todos tragaron visiblemente.

 

–La mantequilla y el ajo son los elementos que más resaltan en el sabor –comentó Peter tomando otro caracol entre sus dedos–. Saben bastante bien porque la mantequilla francesa es una gran exquisitez.

 

–Eh –Sirius se encogió de hombros–. Yo solía comer caracoles todo el tiempo hace unos años. Realmente esto es nada para mí. He comido mejores –declaró sonriendo–, pero no está mal.

 

–¡Tramposo! –gritó James sin levantarse de su asiento para no dejar caer el resto de sus caracoles– ¡Por supuesto que has comido caracoles! ¡Estás acostumbrado a este horrible sabor! ¡Y tú, Wormtail, con tu imposible sueño de ser Anthony Bourdain! ¡Despierta ya! La mantequilla sólo resalta contra ese sabor a _sal_ que es sólo (¡Argh!) sabor a _mar._ ¡Y la textura es horripilante! Es baboso y muy tieso a la vez y no sabemos en qué se arrastró el caracol antes de terminar en nuestra boca y...

 

James no pudo continuar porque Remus, con las manos sobre su boca, lo interrumpió al levantarse de un salto de su silla y salir corriendo hasta estar fuera de la toma. Los ojos de sus amigos lo siguieron hasta un poco más allá de la cámara y pronto sonidos muy poco atractivos empezaron a ser captados por el micrófono que todos compartían.

 

James se puso ligeramente verde y apartó sus caracoles. Peter se encogió de hombros y comió otro. Sirius, cuando estuvo seguro de que Remus hubo terminado de vomitar, le sonrió nuevamente a la cámara.

 

–¡Y tenemos un perdedor!

 

◙ **STOP**

 

 

• **REC**

 

–Estamos en la penitencia de Moony por haber perdido la competencia de los caracoles –dijo la voz en off de Peter mientras la cámara se movía lentamente por un bar ligeramente iluminado, si bien totalmente lleno de personas tomando vino y cerveza. A su lado izquierdo, Sirius estaba apoyando su peso en la diminuta mesa que sostenía sus bebidas; a su derecha, James miraba expectante un pequeño escenario al final del bar.

 

Unos segundos más tarde, Remus subió tímidamente al escenario con una guitarra prestada de alguno de los músicos del bar en las manos. Atrás de él, subió una chica rubia para presentarlo.

 

La chica tomó el micrófono que reposaba en su base y empezó a hablar en un muy fluido francés que sobrepasaba por mucho la habilidad de Peter con el idioma. Sin embargo, Peter intuía que estaba relatando quién era el desconocido joven inglés que se estaba arreglando para tocar una canción sobre la pequeña tarima de su bar. Peter supuso, gracias a las suaves risas que llenaron el bar unos instantes, que incluso estaba contando que ése era el precio que tenía que pagar luego de perder una apuesta contra sus mejores amigos.

 

La chica terminó su discurso diciendo “Remus Lupin” con un muy marcado acento francés y empezando una ronda de amables aplausos. Nadie esperaba mucho de aquella presentación. Peter ajustó el foco de su cámara hasta lograr el balance perfecto de la luz porque si algo sabían los amigos de Lupin era que su aspecto de hipster desaliñado escondía mucho de su verdadero talento.

 

Remus colocó el micrófono de canto a la altura de su boca. Tomó correctamente la guitarra y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción que había seleccionado.

 

– _93 million miles from the Sun, people get ready, get ready,_ _'cause here it comes it’s a light, a beautiful light, over the horizon into our eyes..._ –cantó en voz perfectamente calculada para sonar hermosa, carismática y _viva_.

 

Peter decidió mover su celular por el bar para captar la expresión de sorpresa de todas las demás personas. Quizás Peter podría robar el micrófono antes de que lo apagaran para decirles a todos que podían escuchar más canciones cantadas por Remus en su canal de YouTube. Quizás.

 

– _Just know, you’re never alone, you can always come back home._

 

Peter movió con delicadeza el zoom de su cámara hasta James quien parecía totalmente encantado por la presentación. Peter creía que era justamente aquella cara la que había comenzado todo el fenómeno de la Remus/James, como sus fans insistían en decirle porque aún no escogían un nombre oficial para la pareja. Cada vez que James se sentía orgulloso de sus amigos, por una razón u otra, ponía exactamente el mismo semblante que normalmente sólo reservaba para Lily Evans.

 

Por otro lado, James nunca había ocultado el gran cariño que sentía por sus amigos. Ahora, porqué sus suscriptoras más fervientes lo habían (imaginariamente) emparejado con Remus era algo que ninguno de ellos lograba entender pero no por ello desaprovechaban.

 

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con sus tomas de James, movió la cámara suavemente hasta Sirius e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

 

Sirius tenía los ojos especialmente brillantes, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y una de sus manos estaba reposando contra su pecho. Peter resolvió que pondría un filtro justo en ese segundo, uno que les hiciera creer a todos los espectadores que exactamente en ese momento el lente de la cámara se había empañado, y luego volvió a filmar a Remus en la pequeña tarima.

 

Remus tocaba con el carisma que lo caracterizaba. Tocando la guitarra con reverencia y gracia mientras cantaba con seguridad y seducción, atributos que parecían aún más naturales cuando entonaba de diferentes maneras su voz para hacer la melodía más perfecta.

 

Remus era, en resumidas cuentas, el cantante (hipster-indie) perfecto.

 

Remus levantó la cabeza de su guitarra, miró a la mesa de sus amigos y sonrió. Todos los demás en el bar empezaron a cantar el coro suavemente junto con él. Sirius tomó una respiración profunda.

 

– _Every road is a slippery slope, t_ _here is always a hand that you can hold on to. Looking deeper through the telescope, you can see that your home’s inside of you._

 

Cuando la canción estuvo a punto de terminar, Peter pretendió no notar cómo la mano de Sirius se movía hasta sus ojos.

 

Al finalizar el último acorde, el bar estalló en aplausos.

 

◙ **STOP**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Smash Mouth - All Star (traducida al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-hnHFSWWGA)
> 
> * Por si lo necesitan, [así son los planos cinematográficos](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-KhoqG6sIgsM/VkO3XR-f79I/AAAAAAAAK2c/wUrl4V9fTdU/s640/blogger-image-958300955.jpg) (para que puedan visualizar mejor las filmaciones de Peter)
> 
> * La canción que canta Sirius cuando lanza el candado al agua es [_Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien_ de Edith Piaf (subtitulada al español).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I7u_XLtFa0)
> 
> * La canción que canta Remus es [_93 Million Miles_ de Jason Mraz (traducida al español).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn3Y_JKh0WY)
> 
> * ¿Qué tal les pareció este formato? ^^ ¿Les gustó los videos que hasta ahora han filmado?


	4. I'm always in a different time zone

_I'm sorry but I have to go,_  
 _There's so many ladies that I know,_  
 _You could try to get me here to stay,_  
 _But you know that I'll be leaving here today._  
 _(I'm never gonna stop, I'm a rolling stone)_  
**3OH!3 – _I know how to say_**

  
  
Después de un buen rato viendo pasar árboles y montañas por la ventana, Sirius paseó su mirada por el compartimiento de tren que él y sus amigos ocupaban buscando algún otro tipo de entretenimiento.  
  
Peter estaba profundamente dormido en una esquina junto a la puerta. Sirius, famoso por llenar su Instagram con fotos poco estéticas de sus amigos, había subido una foto de Peter cinco minutos antes con los hashtags: #BocaAbierta #ElCabelloDePotterEnPettigrew y #Zzz.  
  
James, a un lado de Sirius, tenía la laptop de Peter abierta sobre una muy pequeña mesa plegable y sus auriculares puestos. El trabajo de James con los videos de los Merodeadores siempre era el mismo: la pre-edición. James pre-seleccionaba todos los posibles minutos de video que tenían el potencial necesario para terminar en el video definitivo que subirían a su canal. Normalmente, después de ese paso, la laptop volvía a manos de Peter quién determinaba la edición final del video, efectos especiales y filtros incluidos.  
  
Sólo cuando el audio necesitaba ser limpiado, editado o modificado o incluso cuando Peter no encontraba la canción adecuada sin derechos de autor para colocar como banda sonora de sus aventuras, el video pasaba a manos de Sirius. También cuando querían sincronizar efectos de sonidos especiales con ciertas partes del video. Sirius tenía talento para todo lo referente a la parte auditiva.  
  
Sin embargo, quien tenía la opinión final en todos sus videos era Remus. Remus, en su hipster-iosa sencillez, representaba al público, o al menos eso siempre recalcaba Peter cuando le preguntaba a Moony su opinión. Una vez Remus daba su visto bueno, declarando que el video no tenía partes aburridas ni incoherentes, dicho video se subía al canal de YouTube y ellos sólo tenían que sentarse a esperar los likes y los comentarios.  
  
Sirius estaba consciente de que la última parte sonaba muy arrogante pero era la verdad. En los últimos meses la soltura de todos frente a la cámara había mejorado gracias a la práctica y con ello la calidad de sus videos había ido en aumento, lo que se reflejaba en el número de suscriptores y en todas las atenciones que sus muy variados fans tenían con ellos.  
  
Por otro lado, no era como si la opinión de sus espectadores no afectara su rutina diaria, de un modo u otro.  
  
James, por ejemplo, desde que había empezado a tener popularidad como el “atlético del grupo” había puesto aún más empeño en su entrenamiento de fútbol, régimen alimentario incluido. Como consecuencia, la entrenadora de su equipo universitario era una de las principales promotoras de su canal. Peter había invertido una gran cantidad de dinero comprando mejores lentes para su cámara y más de un par de mini-micrófonos que podía esconder dónde él quisiera para no perder ningún detalle de sus conversaciones.  
  
Hasta Remus, sabía Sirius, ocupaba todo su tiempo libre practicando con su guitarra y versionando más y más canciones populares a su propio estilo de música porque estaba consciente de que tenía un buen número de personas que todos los miércoles esperaban con ansias su presentación semanal. Remus, quién ni siquiera ahora quería ser cantante o músico profesional, se tomaba su hobby en serio porque no quería decepcionar a ninguno de sus espectadores.  
  
Ése era el mismo Remus que estaba sentado al frente de Sirius leyendo un cómic en su diminuta tablet (que realmente sólo usaba como biblioteca digital) y que se movía cada incierto intervalo de minutos en un intento de que la luz que entraba por la ventana lo dejara leer con tranquilidad sin causar ningún tipo de reflejo irritante sobre su pantalla.  
  
Remus, el segundo mejor amigo que había hecho Sirius en toda su vida; el _hipster_ y _geek_ del grupo, el amante del chocolate en todas sus presentaciones. Remus, quien tocaba la guitarra con tanta habilidad que lo hacía parecer fácil. Remus, quién había hecho una presentación hace dos noches en un bar de Paris sin saber la sacudida emocional que le había causado a Sirius.  
  
Sirius suponía que la letra de la canción no había ayudado. Pensar que llevaba siempre su hogar consigo, dentro de él, era una idea que lo horrorizaba y le atraía en partes iguales. Un sentimiento incompresible para todos los que no fuesen como Sirius Black, quien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida deseando _irse de casa_ porque su familia era un infierno y una menor parte de su vida queriendo _irse_ por ninguna razón en específico.  
  
Pero ver a Remus tenuemente iluminado por las luces del pequeño escenario del bar había despertado un sentimiento en Sirius que jamás había experimentado; uno más parecido a la posesión que a cualquier otra cosa. Lo cual, realmente, no tenía sentido bajo ningún concepto. Así que su deseo de guindar un cartel en el cuello de Remus que dijera “P. de S. B.” para provocar que la gente preguntara y Remus _tuviera_ que responder que significaba “Propiedad de Sirius Black”, también era bastante incoherente.  
  
Sin embargo, así había sido. En medio del tumulto emocional que la sentimental canción había provocado en él, una parte de Sirius se había enfocado en Remus tocando y en todo lo que significaba Remus para él y en cómo quería tenerlo _cerca_ , que fuese parte de Sirius mismo. Y entonces Remus había subido la vista y les había sonreído y el delicado mundo emocional de Sirius se había hecho pedazos.  
  
Porque Sirius había sentido durante un muy intenso segundo la _necesidad_ de entrelazar su vida con la de Remus y nunca, nunca dejarlo ir. Luego, su montaña rusa de emociones se había cerrado por sobrecarga de estímulos y un gran cansancio se había apoderado de él.  
  
El resto de sus días en Paris habían estado llenos de risas, comida barata, videos en sitios turísticos y los retos que Peter había preparado para todos. Las madrugadas de Sirius, por el contrario, habían estado dedicadas a reflexiones y cuestionamientos básicos en relación a sus sentimientos.  
  
Sirius, para la sorpresa de nadie, no era poco inteligente. Él sabía que disfrutaba mucho de ser el centro de atención, sabía que por alguna razón una pequeña llama de celos se despertaba en él cada vez que alguien se hacía muy cercano a James (Remus y Peter incluidos) y también sabía lo que era sentir atracción hacia alguien. Al menos en teoría.  
  
Este nuevo sentimiento hacia Remus (si es que era nuevo; _mmmh..._ ) no parecía encajar en ninguna de las anteriores. Sólo sabía que quería que Remus le perteneciera de una forma en la que James y Peter y hasta Regulus estaban excluidos. Sí, a todos los amaba como hermanos, sólo que ahora también quería estar obsesivamente atento a todo lo que aconteciera en la vida de Lupin.  
  
Y nada tenía sentido. Nada. _Rien. Nothing._  
  
Cuando Sirius dejó de enfocar sus ojos en las manos de Remus, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de James, cabeza inclinada a modo inquisidor incluida. _¿Todo bien?_ , le preguntaban los ojos café de su mejor amigo detrás de sus anteojos.  
  
Sirius le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. De nada valía preocupar a James con algo que ni siquiera Sirius podía explicar por los momentos. James no pareció muy convencido, sin embargo, volvió a centrar su atención en la laptop de Peter sin presionar a Sirius por respuestas.  
  
Sirius se sintió tan reconfortado por el gesto que fue como si James lo hubiese abrazado. Mientras James siguiera siendo su _constante_ en la vida, pensó Sirius, sin importar qué tan incomprensibles todos sus pensamientos se tornaran, al final, todo saldría bien. Mientras contara con James y James siguiera confiando en él, Sirius siempre tendría un punto de apoyo al cual volver.  
  
A modo de agradecimiento, Sirius tomó una foto de James en un ángulo particularmente atractivo mientras trabajaba en el video y la subió a su Instagram con los hashtags: #BFF #ProngsTrabaja #SuMandibulaEsMuyVaronil #EsteFiltroLoHaceVerHot #MuereteDeEnvidiaEvans #OTPSiriusJames.  


* * *

 

  
En Bruselas compartieron su habitación de hostal con cuatro personas más. Remus, encargado de buscar alojamiento durante su viaje, tuvo la consideración de actuar avergonzado cuando la chica que ocupaba una cama en la esquina empezó a roncar muy sonoramente apenas una hora después de que hubiesen vuelto de cenar en la capital belga.  
  
–Las habitaciones para menos personas eran mucho más costosas; se salían del presupuesto... –les explicó Remus en un susurro, evitando despertar a quienes dormían en el cuarto aunque Sirius dudaba que alguien más que la chica estuviese dormido con el volumen de esos ronquidos–. ¿Quizás deje de roncar muy pronto?  
  
No habían tenido tanta suerte. Si bien lograron quedarse dormidos después de un buen tiempo, se despertaron varias veces en la noche cuando la intensidad de los ronquidos de la chica subía a niveles insoportables. Desde su cama, Sirius podía ver con claridad a Peter quien en algún punto de la madrugaba se había quedado viendo el techo fijamente y sin parpadear; según pasaban los minutos, su expresión se tornaba más y más hostil y peligrosa.  
  
Sirius suspiró antes de volver a dormirse, el día siguiente prometía estar lleno de mal humor si Peter no tenía al menos 5 horas de descanso. Eso sin contar el temperamento de Remus cuando alguien no lo dejaba dormir. James, sabía Sirius, se comportaba como un zombie después de una mala noche así que Sirius se imaginaba que podría escaparse con él a pasar la mañana sentados en algún café de la ciudad dejando que los otros dos drenaran su mal humor con otros turistas.  
  
Cuando fue momento de levantarse, sin embargo, James y Remus se veían bien reposados y en total paz con el universo. Sirius se sintió traicionado.  
  
–¿Por qué estás tan contento, Potter? –le preguntó Sirius una vez dejaron atrás la habitación para ir al baño que compartían con el resto del piso.  
  
–Esta cama es mucho más cómoda que la de Paris, Padfoot. ¿No lo notaste? –le sonrió James.  
  
–¿Y tú no notaste cómo sonidos de pequeñas bombas estallando en la cercanía entraban en tus sueños y te molestaban hasta despertarte?  
  
–Ehrm... Bueno,... –James posó sus ojos en el suelo y se despeinó el cabello en un tic nervioso.  
  
–Potter –dijo Sirius entornando los ojos y en un tono que significaba _responde con precaución_ – ¿Cómo lograste dormir anoche cuando tú tienes el sueño más ligero que yo y recuerdo todos los berrinches que hacías cada vez que alguien no te dejaba dormir en Hogwarts?  
  
–Moo-Moony... –respondió James con nerviosismo.  
  
Aquella respuesta no tranquilizó a Sirius en lo más mínimo.  
  
–Moony... _¿Qué?_ –preguntó Sirius acorralando a James contra la pared como si fuese un depredador a punto de golpear a su presa en la cabeza.  
  
–¡Ya conoces a Moony, Padfoot! –sonrió James tratando de hacer sonreír a Sirius a su vez; no funcionó– Él está preparado para todo... Eh...  
  
–¡Potter!  
  
–¡Moony me regaló tapones para los oídos!  
  
–¡¿Qué?!  
  
–¡Sólo tenía dos pares, Sirius! Y cómo mi cama está al lado de la suya... De haber tenido más, seguramente se los habría dado a ti y a Wormtail. Tú sabes cómo es él...  
  
Sirius se quedó estudiando a su mejor amigo en silencio, mientras tanto, empezó a sentir el inicio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a la mala noche y vio cómo James se retorcía de culpabilidad.  
  
–De ahora en adelante dormirás al lado de Wormtail, Prongs. Ese es mi veredicto –y sin más que agregar Sirius cerró la puerta del baño en la cara de James.  
  
El resto del día, Remus y James se mostraron solícitos para todo lo que Peter y Sirius quisieron hacer. Remus llegó tan lejos cómo a darle un masaje relajante a Sirius en la frente, mientras éste reposaba la cabeza en su regazo después de comer. Sirius no tenía ninguna vergüenza en admitir que se había quedado dormido con los precisos dedos de Remus paseando por su cabello y que esa siesta lo había relajado mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Para cuando Sirius despertó, James había filmado todo un video de recomendaciones de té y dulces belgas y Remus había acumulado la valentía suficiente para declarar que quería ir a un museo. James y Sirius protestaron hasta que Remus, sonriendo presumidamente, aclaró que era el museo del cómic. Peter regresó al hostal a dormir mientras los otros tres visitaban dicho museo bajo la promesa de que se grabarían mutuamente con las cámaras de sus teléfonos celulares.  
  
Esa noche, cuando Sirius y Peter decidieron irse a la cama mucho más temprano de lo normal, nadie protestó. Tampoco dijeron nada cuando James y Sirius intercambiaron camas sin ningún tipo de explicación previa.  
  
Sirius le sonrió a Remus cuando éste se acomodó de tal forma en su cama que hablar en susurros resultaba cómodo, aún cuando tan sólo la mitad de la habitación estaba llena.  
  
–¿Muy mal día, Padfoot? –le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa que sugería que ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
–Nah –Sirius siguió sonriendo, totalmente fascinado con la intimidad del momento–. Hasta encontraste un museo tan _pop_ como nosotros.  
  
Remus rió bajamente con los ojos cerrados. Tardó más de un segundo en volverlos a abrir y fue así como Sirius supo que Remus había logrado dormir mucho menos de lo que Sirius había imaginado la noche anterior.  
  
–¿Muy cansado, Moony?  
  
La sonrisa de Remus no se debilitó.  
–Si Su Majestad está sugiriendo que le traiga un vaso con agua o algo así, entonces sí, estoy agotado.  
  
Sirius dejó escapar un jadeo de falsa indignación antes de reír suavemente.  
–Desde mañana serás libre de mis comandos, Moony. Aunque no puedo hablar por Peter. Ya sabes cómo es él.  
  
–Ujum, ujum. Sí...  
  
Remus enterró más su cabeza en su almohada y después de un muy delicado _“Duerme bien, Padfoot”_ cerró los ojos, evidentemente medio dormido. Sirius tuvo que reprimir el fuerte deseo que sentían sus manos por devolver el favor de las caricias en el cabello que Remus le había dado en el parque.  
  
Se quedó dormido preguntándose a sí mismo qué significaba que sus manos sólo quisieran acariciar el cabello de Remus y absolutamente nada más.  
  
(Pasada la medianoche lo despertaron nuevamente los ronquidos de la chica de la esquina. Con los ojos abiertos cómo platos vio cómo Peter se levantaba de su cama hecho una furia dispuesto a despertarla sólo para ser empujado de nuevo a su cama por James. Unos segundos más tarde, Remus le pasó a Sirius un par de tapones para los oídos completamente nuevos.  
  
Sirius volvió a quedarse dormido preguntándose porqué saber que Remus dormía en la cama junto a la suya era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.)  
  
Al día siguiente, sintiéndose mucho más descansados, decidieron empezar su último día en Bélgica filmándose mientras desayunaban en la primera cafetería que habían encontrado con precios solidarios. James, como siempre, estaba hablando del sabor de su té cuando sucedió algo que ninguno de ellos previó jamás.  
  
–Uhm... Disculpen –interrumpió la escena una chica que tímidamente se acercó a la mesa. Tenía el cabello recogido en una larga trenza rubia y sus mejillas estaban suavemente sonrojadas. Atrás de ella, dos jóvenes mujeres también parecían querer acercarse. Todas sonreían.  
  
–¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –le preguntó Remus mirándola a los ojos.  
  
La joven rubia dejó escapar un pequeño grito, sonrojándose aún más.  
–¡Ustedes son los Merodeadores ¿Verdad?! –preguntó.  
  
Ninguno supo qué responder. Sirius estuvo seguro de que todos había parpadeado al mismo tiempo. Dos veces seguidas.  
  
–¡Moony! ¡Wormtail! ¡Padfoot! ¡Prongs! –los señaló correctamente una de las chicas que seguían parcialmente alejada de ellos.  
  
–Eh... –James trató de decir algo en vano.  
  
–¡No queremos asustarlos, ni nada por el estilo! –les sonrió la rubia– Hemos estado siguiendo su viaje por su canal de YouTube. ¡Somos fans desde hace siglos! Y... Bueno, ayer vimos en el Instagram de Prongs el video que grabaron en el museo del cómic y no podíamos creer que estuvieran aquí. ¡Les prometemos que encontrarlos fue una coincidencia! Sí, de acuerdo, admito que estábamos prestando mucha atención a todo nuestro alrededor mientras caminábamos pero, igual, ¡Aquí están! ¡Mucho gusto!  
  
La chica hablaba con un ligero acento francés en sus palabras aunque era casi imperceptible gracias a la velocidad de su conversación. James y Sirius fueron los primeros en sonreírles, si bien Remus y Peter no se quedaron muy atrás.  
  
–¡Mucho gusto! –les dijo James y les hizo un gesto de bienvenida a la jóvenes que aún dudaban en acercarse. Ambas trotaron hasta la mesa. Una de ellas miraba a Sirius con el equivalente de corazones en los ojos.  
  
Sirius le sonrió justo antes de decirles “muchísimas gracias por ver nuestros videos” en fluido francés. El trío de chicas dejaron escapar pequeños gritos de emoción apenas contenida. James le rodó los ojos.  
  
–¡El gusto es nuestro! –les gritó la única de ellas que, hasta el momento, había estado en silencio; inmediatamente pareció avergonzada por el nivel de su voz.  
  
Remus le sonrió con especial calidez. La chica dejó de respirar visiblemente.  
  
–Si no es mucha molestia... Mmmh, ¿Podemos tomarnos algunas fotos con ustedes? –les preguntó la rubia señalando su teléfono celular.  
  
–Por supuesto que sí, señoritas –les sonrió Peter.  
  
El trio de chicas se voltearon a verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos y caras excesivamente solemnes.  
  
–Eres un Dios –le susurró la chica que previamente había gritado.  
  
Peter asintió con la cabeza complacido hasta que notó lo engreído que ese gesto lo volvía. Sin más, dirigió su atención hasta sus amigos y dijo con su mejor tono de _soy el director y harán lo que diga_ –¡Caballeros! ¡Fotos!  
  
Los otros tres obedecieron. No era muy frecuente que un grupo de chicas se refieran a Peter cómo un Dios y Sirius se sentía en la obligación de ayudar a preservar esa frágil imagen.  
  
Las chicas, si bien al principio se tomaron fotos grupales con todos ellos, cambiando sus teléfonos de mano en mano, pronto dejaron ver sus preferencias: ¿Podemos tomar una foto sólo de James abrazando a Remus? ¿Puedo tomarme una foto abrazándote, Sirius? ¿Yo también puedo, Sirius? ¿Sirius, te importaría otro abrazo? ¿Podemos posar todas a tu alrededor, Peter? ¿Podemos tomarles una foto de los cuatro, aunque, Remus, podrías posar al lado de James?  
  
Si bien toda la improvisada sesión de fotos fue bastante entretenida, para cuando Peter sugirió tomarse una foto grupal para subirla a su Instagram personal una de ellas se sonrojó tanto que Remus empezó a orbitar a su alrededor en caso de un desmayo involuntario.  
  
–¡Ustedes son los mejores, chicos! –les corearon las chicas al despedirse justo antes de salir del café.  
  
Para cuando volvieron a sentarse en la mesa sonrisas bobas decoraban sus semblantes y variadas expresiones de shock salían de sus bocas.  
  
–Señores... ¡Somos rockstars! –declaró Sirius levantando su jugo de naranja a modo de brindis.  
  
–¡Rockstars! –brindaron los demás con sus distintas bebidas. El resto del desayuno pasó en un asombrado silencio apenas interrumpido con los susurros de _¿Eso de verdad pasó?_ de Peter.  
  
La foto que Peter subió a su Instagram como prometió se llenó de una gran cantidad de comentarios en el que, de un modo u otro, les pedían que visitaran una gran variedad de ciudades europeas para así tener la oportunidad de conocerlos también. Peter filmó un video de 50 segundos con Remus y Sirius agradeciéndole a todos sus seguidores por todo el apoyo y los hizo despedirse con la frase “¡Nos vemos en Praga!”.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, Sirius seguía recibiendo notificaciones de comentarios que dejaban en el video en su cuenta de Instagram y estaba compartiendo una larga mesa de plástico con el resto de los Merodeadores en un tren con destino a Praga.  
  
La décimo quinta vez que James pronunció en voz alta _“República Ccckkkchhecka”_ como si fuese un chiste que sólo él y Peter entendían, Sirius decidió que había tenido suficientes emociones en un día así que se acomodó mejor en su asiento y sacó su iPod con toda la intención de desconectarse del mundo por la próxima hora de viaje.  
  
Cuando la música empezó a sonar en sus oídos su cerebro le preguntó: “¿Es este el momento en el que volvemos a pensar en Remus?”  
  
_No_ , se respondió Sirius a sí mismo.  
  
“Me gusta que esté sentado diagonal a mí. Así podemos vernos sin problemas.”  
  
_¿Y eso qué? No hay nada que ver. Es sólo Remus._  
  
“Exacto. Es mi amigo.”  
  
_Exacto._  
  
Todavía no entendía por qué su cerebro insistía en dedicarse a descifrar sus sentimientos hacia Remus. Hasta ahora había concluido que lo que sentía por Remus era una amistad verdadera y cercana; le gustaban partes de Remus del mismo modo en el que le desagradaban otras, aunque su lealtad y confianza eran mutuas y totales.  
  
Sin embargo, eran esos pequeños segundos en los que deseaba tener un fragmento de Remus que nadie más tuviera lo que lo inquietaba. Y quizás eran más que pequeños segundos. Quizás eran instantes enteros en los que lo habría complacido enormemente si todos _supieran_ que Remus era _suyo_ de una forma en la que no necesitara ni tocarlo ni mirarlo para que todos lo tuvieran presente.  
  
Todo aquello seguía siendo muy confuso. Así que Sirius decidió enfocar su atención en la música aunque sus pensamientos de vez en cuando tomaran otros rumbos. Subió el volumen de su iPod en un intento por bloquear las preguntas de su propio cerebro.  
  
Entonces empezó a reproducirse una de las canciones que representaban un placer culposo para él.  
  
Sirius era reconocido entre sus fans como “el rockero” o “el rebelde”, títulos que él abrazaba y representaba abiertamente con su fiel chaqueta de cuero y sus inseparables y cómodas botas de combate. También, por supuesto, estaba su gusto musical: rock, punk rock, rock and roll, rock clásico y muchas de sus variantes. Sirius era, en resumidas cuentas, la perfecta estrella de rock.  
  
No obstante, debía admitir que el gusto de sus amigos había terminado por colarse dentro de su muy específica biblioteca musical. James, por ejemplo, tenía un talento antinatural para el rap y el hiphop; si bien ése no era su estilo de música predilecto (según él, el pop y las baladas eran su _jam_ ), James sólo necesitaba escuchar una canción un par de veces para recordar la letra a la perfección y cantarla con una sincronización alarmante.  
  
Su habilidad para el hiphop, si bien no muy apreciada por James mismo, era amada por Peter, quién no se cansaba de filmar a su amigo rapeando una gran variedad de canciones para satisfacer el gusto de algunos de sus suscriptores. James, después de un tiempo, se había resignado a su súper-poder.  
  
Peter, por otro lado, era adicto al K-pop y al J-pop.  
  
Sirius no entendía la fascinación por los grupos de chicas asiáticas que cantaban canciones muy felices en tonos muy altos pero Peter siempre ponía su mejor empeño tanto para tratar de pronunciar bien las palabras como para aprenderse la coreografía (para el asombro de todos, una gran mayoría de los bailes le salían a la perfección). También le gustaban unas pocas agrupaciones de hombres. Tanto a James como a Peter le gustaban dos grupos sur-coreanos en específico cuyo nombres parecían compuestos por letras al azar.  
  
Remus era amante de música indie y, sorprendentemente, del electro-swing. De todos ellos, era Remus el que más abierto estaba a escuchar la música favoritas de los demás y, si algún detalle de alguna canción realmente le gustaba, entonces la adaptaba a su guitarra y cantaba su propia versión.  
  
Sirius sabía que todos ellos (y Lily Evans pero ese era un detalle que todos obviaban por la salud mental de James) tenían las versiones en mp3 de las canciones que más les gustaban cantadas por Remus. Si bien eran canciones conocidas, Remus siempre las versionaba con un toque diferente que a todos los dejaba profundamente satisfechos.  
  
Gracias a eso, habían muchas canciones pop o incluso electro-cualquiercosa que Sirius había descubierto que lo complacían auditivamente. Sin embargo, ésta que estaba escuchando... James se llevaba toda la culpa de que aquella canción estuviera en su lista de reproducción. Absolutamente toda. Sirius empezó a mover un hombro al ritmo de la canción casi sin notarlo.  
  
– _I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it_ –empezó a cantar bajamente sin percatarse.  
  
A Sirius le habría gustado decir que aquella versión de “I like to move it” era la de Reel 2 Real o al menos la de Will.I.Am, así podía decir que estaba escuchando clásicos de otros géneros musicales fuera del rock.  
  
Pero no. Estaba escuchando al Rey Julian cantar en todo su esplendor en la versión completa de la canción de Madagascar. Porque James, recordó Sirius, amaba cantarla poniéndose una corona de papel en la cabeza y mientras realizaba la primera parte de su sesión de estiramientos reglamentarios antes de hacer ejercicio para entrenar.  
  
James tenía toda una ridícula coreografía hecha para la canción compuesta de estiramientos, flexiones y saltos. Después de vivir con él tantos años, Sirius la recordaba de forma instintiva; como si él mismo la hubiese bailado hasta el cansancio.  
  
Sin intentar controlarse siquiera, Sirius empezó a mover los brazos y la parte superior de su cuerpo en el baile de calentamiento que su mejor amigo había inventado años atrás. James, a su lado, tardó apenas unos segundos en reconocer la coreografía y empezó a moverse en sincronía con él. Peter comenzó filmarlos, Remus golpeaba suavemente la mesa marcando el ritmo de la canción mientras sonreía.  
  
– _You like to... move it!_  
  
No fue hasta que hubo pasado todo un minuto de intensos movimientos con los brazos que Sirius cayó en cuenta de que había tenido los auriculares puestos todo el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pido enormes disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias por todo el apoyo!
> 
> * [3OH!3 - I know how to say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T6dv3vy3aM) (No pude encontrar la traducción ya en video! Pero al menos así podrán escuchar esta genial canción)
> 
> * [King Julian (Madagascar) - I like to move it (English Ver.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ65j000SP0)
> 
> * Si pueden creerlo, Sirius cantando I like to move it fue una de las primeras escenas que pensé. No era para éste fanfic, sólo fue algo que mi mente imaginó.
> 
> * Y sí, si van a quedarse en algún cuarto compartido con extraños en un hostal sugiero fuertemente que se lleven tapones para los oídos.


End file.
